You Don't Scare Me
by Catakira
Summary: Tori ha hecho algo bastante malo, pagar a un chico para que saliera con Jade, y esto ha hecho que nuestra amante de las tijeras se diera cuenta de algunas cosas. (Tori POV. Jori. Durante "Tori Fixes Jade and Beck)


_**You Don't Scare Me**_

Es curioso. Nunca pensé que encontrarle novio a Jade sería algo tan difícil. Es decir, es una chica muy hermosa e inteligente. Vale, sí que es cierto que puede llegar a dar miedo a veces… casi siempre, pero sigue teniendo un corazón muy puro.

Lo cierto es que me costó creerlo cuando me lo dijo Beck.

_-Ningún chico de esta escuela le pediría salir.- Dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Porqué no?- Le respondí, sintiéndome confusa._

_-¡Porque Jade es terrorífica!- Exclamó, sorprendiéndome ligeramente. -Solo tiene que mirar a la mayoría de los chicos para que empiecen a temblar…- Se apoyó contra la pared. -Y a mearse…- Arrugó la nariz._

Acabé de creérmelo cuando Gilbert, después de pagarle cien dólares, huyó como un cobarde de los gritos de Jade. El muy cabrón no me devolvió el dinero, aún le estoy buscando.

Y ahora me encuentro buscando a Jade por los pasillos de la escuela. Es curioso, pues hace media hora estaba huyendo de ella. Sigo preguntándome como puede alguien matar a alguien con un rollo de papel higiénico.

La hora de la comida había pasado y yo pasé quince minutos de pie al lado de la puerta de la clase de Sikowitz, esperando a ver su malhumorada cara asomar por algún lado. Pero no apareció y por eso estoy ahora dando vueltas por todo el instituto.

Después de atravesar por quinta vez la misma puerta, me paro al lado de mi taquilla, apoyándome en la pared y suspirando. "¿_Donde coño está?"- _Pienso, mordiéndome el labio. Tal vez se haya enfadado de verdad por lo de Beck y esa chica que le iba a pedir salir.

Me quedo estática unos segundos cuando mis oídos captan un sonido extraño y me giro hacia la puerta del armario del conserje.

Sí, soy idiota. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido mirar ahí antes?

Me acerco despacio a la puerta, abriéndola sin hacer ruido, como si al otro lado se encontrase un depredador peligroso, aunque lo cierto es que Jade puede definirse así. La chica se encuentra sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, otra vez cortando a cachos el cubo de basura del conserje con unas tijeras.

-El pobre hombre no gana para cubos.- Murmuro, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda y permaneciendo de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dice, aún sin mirarme y desmenuzando a trocitos uno de los grusos trozos de plástico. ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene esta chica?

-Te veías molesta cuando saliste corriendo…- Me siento a su lado, mirándola de reojo, y la veo dejar caer las manos sobre su regazo, con un acho de plástico aún entre la tijera. -No entiendo porqué te pones así… Tú y Beck hace meses que cortasteis. Sé que Meredith te puso celosa con esa obra de teatro, pero…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.- Me corta, girándo el rostro hacia mi con el ceño fruncido. -No lo entenderías.

-¿Porqué no?

-Tu eres la chica buena a la que todos adoran…- Suspira.- No tienes idea de lo que es ir dando pavor a la gente.

-Yo creía que así era como te gustaba…- Murmuro.

-En gran parte sí.- Se pone en pie, y yo la imito, viendo como tira el pedazo de plástico encima del montón de restos de cubo de basura y se guarda las tijeras en la mochila.- Pero lo que hiciste antes, el saber que, ni pagando, un chico saldría conmigo, que preferiría huir… Me ha hecho sentir… Sola.

Me muerdo el labio, recolocándome la bolsa sobre el hombro y viendo a Jade agachar la cabeza, suspirando.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Jade…- Digo, pasando el peso de un pie al otro. -A mi no me das miedo.

La veo levantar la cabeza y clavar sus profundos ojos grises en los míos, y noto un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo de repente, mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Tu no huirías de mi, Vega?- Susurra, curvando los labios en una sonrisa tierna que nunca habíha visto.

-Te lo he dicho, West.- La abrazo fuerte, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme la cintura y apretarme contra ella mientras sus labios posan un suave beso sobre los míos. -**You don't scare me…**

**Puta mierda de final porque es que no valgo pa' más. ¡No valgo pa' más! XD**

**En fin, aquí mi primer fic Jori, Tori POV. Espero que os haya gustado w Soy algo novata en esto de escribir yuri, así que espero ir mejorando. **

**Domou Arigatou a Noe por tu ayuda, aunque no sé si leerás el fic, graias de todas formas.**

**Nos vemos pronto, minna, y mandadme un review si os ha gustado el fic. ^-^)/**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
